starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hueso
Los huesos eran tejidos blancos y rígidos que formaban la estructura esquelética interna de ciertas formas de vida, incluidos los humanos,The Rebellion Begins los mirialanos , los iktotchi, los twi'leks,Los Lores Sith los feeorin,Ezra's Gamble los lasat,Rise of the Rebels y los dragones krayt. Por el contrario, el esqueleto de los gungans estaba hecho de material cartilaginoso en lugar de hueso. En los humanoides, el hueso a cada lado de la cara debajo del ojo, que forma la prominencia de la mejilla, se llama cigoma.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Las Hermanas de la Noche de Dathomir utilizaban huesos, junto con ramas de árboles y pieles de animales, para crear las extrañas estructuras que se alzaban en sus cementerios. Apariciones *''Star Wars 29: La Guerra Secreta de Yoda, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 30: La Guerra Secreta de Yoda, Parte V'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''La Sombra de la Reina'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Rebel Rising'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *[[Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed|''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"]] *Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' * * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 35: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Escape Mission'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * }} Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Anatomía